20 Ways to Annoy Everyone's Favorite (or not) Happy Mask Salesman!
by SomeLoafOfBread
Summary: Have you ever wanted to give payback on that creepy character who freaked you out in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask? Here we have 20 ways for you to do it! 20 ways to annoy our favorite (or not!) Mask Salesman!


**Hello! Just my first fan fiction giving 20 ways to annoy The Happy Mask Salesman, because that guy creeped my out in both Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask! Enjoy!**

1-Steal one/as many as you can carry masks from his shop and blame Skull Kid for it.

2-Videotape his reactions and post them on the Internet. Or film any mood swing he eventually has while you follow this list.

3-Name the videos as 'The Not So Happy Mask Salesman'.

4-Make a very ugly and phony fairy mask and force him to wear it. Don't forget to put lots of glue inside it.

5-While he's wearing the fairy mask, call all the Legend of Zelda weird characters for a slumber party. Watch as Tingle tingles around him while The Happy Mask Salesman tries to take off the fairy mask.

6-Ask for his autograph constantly. Tell him to sign his name in on one of his masks and then give it to you.

7-Refuse to pay for the mask.

8-Put lots of pizza dough inside his backpack. Make it REALLY heavy.

9-Tell him that you know about his secret plans with Majora's Mask.

10-Recite horrible Twilight Fanfictions out loud to him.

11-Better yet, call Tingle over and both of you dramatize the Fanfictions.

12-Tell him about the 'Evil Mask Salesman' theory.

13-When he says 'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?' tell him 'I've met you, duh! And you're gonna turn my life into hell while I try to bring back your Majora's Mask!'

14-Tell him that people think that he's creepy. Hide if he gets angry.

15-Force him to play the haunted copy of Majora's Mask (BEN DROWNED) or any other creepypasta.

16-Put him in an empty room with only a picture of Majora's Moon on it if he refuses to.

17-Make him go to a psychologist for him to treat his compulsive anger.

18-Kick him if he tries to strangle you.

19-Keep asking him if he has a name, or is his name really Happy Mask Salesman?

20-Make him babysit a bunch of Skull Kids. Or force him to teach them how to play the organ.

_**Happy Mask Salesman's Worst Day Ever. **_

He was having a tough day. First, his masks had been stolen by THE Skull Kid AGAIN (the little note left in the crime scene said it was him anyway). To cool off his head and in order not to have any more mood swings, he decided to check YouTube under the account: 'Masquerade101'. Unfortunately, someone had recorded his little anger outburst, naming the video 'The Not So Happy Mask Salesman', and it had something like 1.000.000 views.

Before he could pull off all of his hair out of frustration, there was a knock in his shop's door. A huge amount of (weird) folk were there asking if he had a name or did his mother simply named him 'Happy Mask Salesman'. How come he doesn't have a name? Anger came up and he started to strangle a weird little kid wearing green that looked a lot like a certain boy named Link.

Of course it wasn't. And he really needs to buy glasses because he was strangling TINGLE! That guy who's obsessed with fairies! Tingle started to kick him so he finally let the fairy weirdo go. Then, Tingle started to recite really bad Twilight Fanfictions! Do you know how annoying that is? The Happy Mask Salesman is not happy at all.

Anyway, after he finally managed to get Tingle and the whole bunch of people out of the shop only to open his backpack and find it filled with PIZZA DOUGH. Happy Mask Salesman sighed to himself when something even more unexpected happened…

He really tried to control himself when a bunch of Skull Kids popped up from nowhere, but he couldn't! In anger, he got a piece of wood to get the troublemakers, when one of the Skull Kids was corned,the Salesman said his signature phrase. Just then, people started to scream from outside that he was creepy and was going to make their lives hell while they tried to retrieve Majora's Mask.

And the Happy Mask Salesman's day was only going to get worse….


End file.
